The Twelve Days of Christmas
by kissinginparis
Summary: On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me 12 drummers, 11 pipers, 10 lords, 9 ladies, 8 maids, 7 swans, 6 geese, 5 golden rings, four calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. What about yours? variouspairings
1. day o1

_On the first day of christmas my true love gave to me..._

_

* * *

_

_'I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus,  
__underneath the mistletoe last night.'_

Case Fisher woke up in his racecar shaped bed, it was around 3 AM, much past his bedtime. He tiptoed down the hall, maybe if he was lucky he'd catch a glimpse of Santa Claus leaving presents for him and his sisters under the fifteen foot tall tree in his spacious living room.

He peeped in through the door to his older sister, Camille's, room. She was sleeping with her back facing the door, her long black hair shining in the dim light from outside. Case contemplated waking her up, but thought against it, she'd only hit him and kick him out of her room. He didn't even bother to sneak a look into Clarice's room, like her twin Camille, she'd not only kick him out, but the little blonde would yell and scream, telling her parents that her "beauty" sleep was interrupted.

No, he wouldn't bother them, instead he'd be the one- the _only_- one, to see Santa at work.

He walked down one of the spiraling marble staircases, careful not to slip due to his feet covering pajamas. The three year old rubbed his eyes, pushing his blonde locks out of his mismatched eyes, only when he had reached the near bottom of the steps did he look up and find the most _bemusing_, yet utterly _odd _sight.

His mother, yes, Claire Fisher, was standing below the mistletoe _kissing_, yes, kissing_, the_ Santa Claus. Case stood there, eyes wide. It was definitely Ol' St. Nick, he had the hat and all, and he was wearing a red sweater, though he was a ton skinnier and more fit than Case had assumed he was, he probably went on what aunty Dylan was always talking about, what was it called again ? Oh yeah, a diggit or was it a dye-it ?

Though that was the least of his worries, what if, oh no, what if his daddy walked downstairs to see this sight ? Case giggled, Santa wouldn't be delivering gifts for much longer if his daddy saw this. He stared for a few seconds longer and then started to laugh, running up the stairs at full speed, yelling, no longer caring if he woke his sisters, "DADDY ! I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA !"

Cameron Fisher looked up, taking the Santa hat off of his head, looking up the stairs as his son ran up the steps two at a time.

"Jesus Christ Cam, how many times do I have to tell you to not let him have soda before bed ?"

* * *

_review ? (:_

_[btw this is a twelve shot, i'll be releasing a new 'chapter' every day until christmas eve.] _


	2. day o2

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

* * *

_'Sleigh bells ring, are ya' listenin' ?  
In the lane snow is glistening,  
A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight,  
walking in a winter wonderland.'_

Kristen Gregory and Kemp Hurley walked down the street in Westchester, a little sun was filtering in through the clouds, making the white snow glow. Pieces of snow were melting in Kemp's curly brown hair and his glasses were illuminated by the Christmas lights scattered on the estates of people who were too lazy to go out and turn them off.

Beside him, Kristen stood with her long blonde hair tumbling past her shoulders, her nose red from the cold, UGGs on her feet, clinging to Kemp's arm from the cold.

"It's freezing outside." She mumbled, glancing at Kemp who only gave her a small smirk in response. "Kemp...Kemp ?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "Where the hell are you taking me ?" She finally said, Kemp chuckled, his breath creating puffs of air to erupt before them.

"Shut up." He said. Kristen let go of his arm and huffed, another eruption of cold air blasted before her, and she tugged at the pink BCBG scarf that was knotted around her neck.

"Honestly, it's the day before Christmas and we _still_ have shopping to do !" She threw her hands up in the air. "I doubt you've even picked up a single thing. You'll end up giving your parents the leftover pie that you didn't finish and you'll get some old Barbie of your sister's and mail it to her, saying it has 'sentimental' value." Kristen rolled her sky blue eyes and Kemp just gave her a cheeky grin and continued walking. "Why did you even want me to carry these groceries ? Kemp, _Kem-_"

Kemp leaned in and kissed her, the once notorious player was quite fond of kissing the blonde beside him, though she pretended to hate the idea. When they broke apart he continued walking, leaving his companion to touch her once glossy lips and stare after him.

"Kristen !" He called and she quickened her pace, rolling her eyes for the second time that day. The plastic grocery bags in her hands looking odd due to her designer clad body as well as his own. After a few minutes of silence, a park came to view.

"This is where you brought me ?" Her voice reached a high octave, squeaking almost, in disbelief.

"Not here, over there." Kemp smiled and pointed ahead.

Kristen sighed and trudged behind him. Kemp bent over and began to clump snow together. Kristen knitted her buttery blonde brows together and tilted her head, her hair spilling to the side as she watched him. Her eyes grew to the size of tennis balls when she saw that he had created two large round circles of snow and had continued to make another, smaller one. He piled them one on top of the other and stood next to it, arms gesturing to his creation.

"OH MY LORD ! KEMP WE'RE TWENTY FIVE NOT FOUR ! I REFUSE TO BUILD A DAMN SNOWMAN WITH YOU !" She yelled, frustrated. Kemp laughed heartily as he watched her face turn bright red, and no, he declared in his mind, it was _not_ from the cold.

"Oh come on, we're already here, might as well." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, wagging his eyebrows as if to tempt her. Surprisingly, it worked. Kristen walked forward and held out the grocery bags, but not before peering inside them and groaning in annoyance.

"I thought you said these were groceries for dinner tonight."

"It's not my fault you didn't check." He smiled again, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses and he turned back to the snowman. Kristen sighed, pulling her warm gloves off her long fingers, and collected two twigs, shoving them into the side of the snowman. She plucked a few stones and created buttons for the belly of their creation.

Kemp, pulled a carrot from one of the bags that Kristen had handed him and put it on the middle of the snowman's face, adding two bright green buttons for his eyes. A thick piece of black yarn was placed below the carrot as a permanent smile.

Last but not least, Kristen bent down and took the black top hat from Kemp's twenty-first birthday in Vegas, minus the large, bright, confetti letters that read BOOZE IT UP (credit to Derrick and Chris) and placed it atop their snowman's head.

The pair stepped back and admired it, Kristen tilted her head again.

"It looks weird." She stated.

"It looks like you." Kemp laughed and Kristen punched him in the shoulder.

"We should name it," Kristen offered, Kemp nodded and stroked his scratchy chin, his black, short hairs, prickling his fingers.

"I say we name it Kempten." Kemp replied, Kristen's phlegmy laugh sounded around them.

"Hell no." She responded, shaking her head.

"Why not ? That is what we're naming our first born, right ?" Kemp asked, false hope filling his voice.

"Sure, and we'll name our second child Kremp." Kristen said sarcastically. "Our snowman should be named...P. Burns." Kemp looked at Kristen and cracked up.

"Why would you name it after the bird lady ?"

"Because it looks like a bird," Kristen shrugged. "Come on, I still have to pick up Massie's Balenciaga bag and Alicia's Tory Butch flats." Kemp grimaced but followed Kristen, not before picking up the plastic bags lying on the floor, his eco-friendly girlfriend watching him with judging eyes until both bags were safely stuffed in her purse.

The couple walked away just as snowflakes began falling down, Kristen smiled at Kemp who was looking straight ahead. She weaved her bare, freezing fingers with her boyfriend's, the ring on her left hand sparkling in the little sunlight that lit the air.

* * *

_review ? (: _

_[sorry about the bad writing, i'm not really satisfied with this story, but i'm saving the best for last (; ]_


	3. day o3

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

_

* * *

_

_'Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_but the very next day, you gave it away.'_

Ripple hate, hate, _hated_, clichés, which itself was a cliché.

She started hating them back when she was nine years old. Yes, she remembered it now, that was when she used to worship Massie Block; practically kiss the ground she walked on. That was also the same year that Nate and Blair broke up on Gossip Girl and Chuck and Blair started dating, how cliché it was.

Truth be told it was purely dislike for them back then, but ever since the year previously, at the age of nineteen, was when her hatred for clichés truly began. It all started with a mess of red curls, cerulean eyes and a heart-stopping smile.

Ripple Baxter had fallen for the bad boy, the one that _everyone_ wanted to date, and given his way, they would all have their go at him. The cliché only seemed to get worse though, because it was Christmas Eve, exactly a year ago, and she had just gone through an excruciatingly painful break-up.

He of course just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time; lulling her into a false sense of safety in her fragile state, taking advantage of her turn in emotion. The funny part was that when she went to meet him at Starbucks the next day to give him the gift she'd bought him, she found him happily enjoying the taste of someone else's lipgloss at _her _favorite booth.

But Todd Lyons was last Christmas, Nathan was this Christmas.

* * *

_review ?_

_[okay now that chapter just sucked. its basically a filler because hey, i needed 12 couples ! (; &i thought that i would respond to some of your questions in general ! For the pairings, i'm going to keep it a secret as well as the songs i am using. &i am also going to use all the clique characters, so don't worry, because i need 12 couples to write about.[=_

_thank you for reviewing ! ]_


	4. day o4

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

* * *

_'Feliz navidad, feliz navidad, feliz navidad,  
Prospero año y felicidad.  
I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a merry Christmas,  
From the bottom of my heart.'_

Alicia wandered around the lobby of the Ritz, New York, her head slightly whirring as she surveyed the rushing cars through the glass doors. She yawned, collapsing into a large chair, one of those beautiful upholstered chairs with the hand sewn embroidery, the ones that make you feel like a fat rich person, the ones that she had back home, in Spain.

Yes, Alicia Rivera had left her lush life in New York to have a lavish, rich one in Spain, but now that she was back she felt like an outsider, like she didn't exactly belong here. She placed her head in her palms, her black, raven hair falling into her warm brown eyes. The reason she'd come back to her _real _home was because she was tired of her new life, this was a getaway.

Was it really her fault that she had OCD when it came to her job ? Well, yes, but still...was it her fault that she couldn't hold onto a guy for past two weeks because there was always something wrong with him ? Maybe...

At the moment her life wasn't even worth an entry on FML, and next to nothing compared to the fabulous lives of her friends. She sighed, shaking her head, now she just seemed like a terribly filmed Spanish soap opera, the ones that her aunts and her mother would gather around to watch every Thursday evening. She groaned to herself, running a hand through her hair, and suddenly she felt someone grip her arm rest.

"Sorry." They mumbled and she just nodded, still absorbed into hating on her own life, much too busy to actually care.

Alicia began to count the cars passing, that was what she used to do back in college at Columbia as an exchange student her freshman year; she'd count the passing cars outside her dorm window to put her to sleep.

"107." The person next to her muttered.

"Excuse me ?" Alicia asked, her fingers pointing at the cars subtly, so as to not lose count.

"107 cars in just the past six minutes."

"109 actually." Alicia responded.

"I doubt that." She scoffed in response.

The two strangers sat in comfortable silence, both counting the vehicles through the doors, in their own minds.

"So you're not from here ?" The man beside her asked.

"I used to live here, but I moved, a long, long time ago." She responded, pulling her legs onto the chair and crossing them.

"Where'd you move to ?" He questioned, his voice sounding distant, still keeping count.

"You think I'd tell a stranger ?" She asked, her voice showing amusement.

"I'd like to think I'm more than just a stranger. We do after all share the same past time." Alicia smiled, he was obviously referring to her keeping track of the vehicles.

"Spain." She stated simply.

"Hmm, that's far."

"Very far...you live here ?" She asked, twisting a strand of her hair, staring at the passing lights.

"Yup, top floor." He replied. Alicia nodded her head, not sure if he could even see her, suddenly something beeped. "Would you look at that, twelve o'clock already."

"Merry Christmas." Alicia whispered, getting up, deciding that she should go back to her room.

"Feliz navidad." The way he spoke the language showed that he was no foreigner to it. The precision in the words was perfect, crisp. Alicia grinned to herself.

"Goodnight Josh."

"Night Leesh."

* * *

_review ? _

_[okay sorry about that load of bull, i'd try to explain what was going on in my mind when i wrote that, but then you'd just think i was crazy.] (;_


	5. day o5

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

_

* * *

_

_'I really can't stay - Get over that old out_  
_Ahh, but it's cold outside...  
_

_Baby it's cold outside'_

Sitting by the electric fire in the den, eating caramel covered popcorn and hot brownies while chugging Henry Weinhard's Vanilla Cream, was possibly the best idea Harris Fisher had had in a long while. That plus the silver haired blonde sitting next to him, munching on his exported popcorn and laughing at an old episode of Seinfeld.

Her long hair was spread across his shoulder as she rested her pixie faced head on him, smiling at the bright TV, while he was doing the same, except instead of smiling at the TV, he was smiling at her. He always wondered what had happened to him, he used to have that certain aura, that womanizer, flirty way of acting, a Damon Salvatore attitude...that was before he even knew who that was.

"I should go." She muttered as the episode reached it's conclusion. She pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and kissed him on the cheek, tucking a lock of shiny hair behind her ear. She picked up her black leather bag, Belanciage was it ? or was it Beligio ? No-that was a hotel in Vegas...

"You should stay." Harris offered, finally coming to his senses, she smiled.

"My mom will worry and my dad's probably already pacing the floor." She picked her cell phone up off of the mahogany, oak coffee table in front of the beige leather sofa and upholstered chairs.

"It's snowing, they'll understand." He stated, getting up from his comfortable seat. She raised a perfect eyebrow in question of his intentions.

"Derrick will be waiting at the door." She grinned, her sparkling lips glinting in the light.

"So ? Your brother's younger than you; the storm's terrible." He continued, glancing out the bay windows, snow drifting slowly to the floor. "Just look out the window."

"I'll be in my car, it's fine."

"But you have to walk out, down my _long_, _winding_ driveway, you're going to freeze out there. And what about when you get to your house ? You have to walk up your treacherous driveway too." He persisted.

"Treacherous ? Big word, someone's been re-reading their SAT vocab." She smirked, brushing her hair away from her face. "Besides, I don't know if you've heard yet, but they've come up with a few new things, namely jackets and heaters."

He chuckled, "Ha-ha, you're so funny."

"I am aren't I ?" She grabbed her keys, twirling them around, an old, cheap nail file still attached firmly to the loop of her Porsche keys. "See you later." She blew him a kiss, stepping up the steps to get to the door.

"Wait !" She let out a sigh.

"Harris-"

"You can't go yet." He pouted for affect.

"Why not ?" She questioned, unhooking her Juicy hoodie from the coat hanger along with a Gucci jacket. He doubted his answer would change her stubborn mind, then again, two could play at that game.

"What's the point in hurting my pride ?" He retorted. She bent her head back and laughed her charming laugh that Harris thought sounded exactly what you would imagine an 'AHAHAHA' text to sound like.

"Because it's funny." She smiled for the umpteenth time that day.

"Gosh your lips look delicious." She rolled her hazel eyes as a response, but her eyes twinkled, then again they always did.

"What will the neighbors say ?" She asked rhetorically, perfectly manicured hand on the doorknob.

"I live on an estate babe, you and I both know that my neighbors wouldn't even hear if there was a mass murder." She bit her lip to keep from laughing at her little slip, her cheeks tinting red. All Harris could think about was how adorable she looked.

"I have to go home." She said seriously, but her expression showed a different story.

"What if you catch pneumonia and die ?" He said, mock sincerity oozing from his voice. She laughed yet again, and he joined her, both of their chuckles fitting together like perfect harmony; his low, hers high. She wiped at her eyes and beamed.

"I really can't stay," He stepped up to the top step, they were almost at the same height, though she was still shorter. Their faces were inches apart, and he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, her hands instinctively throwing themselves around his neck. His two mint green orbs, boring into her hazel ones.

"Baby, it's cold outside."

* * *

_review ? (:_

_[i tried incorporating a lot of the song in this. i'm going to say they're teenagers in this, but since all these one-shots are supposed to be around the same christmas we're just going to have to believe that they're in their twenties. if you don't know who the girl is, read the line with who her brother is (;. &you guys can come up with what happens next...sorry if you didn't like it, i'm kinda awkward about publishing this, even though writing this was fun because i just took traits from their siblings and threw it at them, hope you guys like it !] [;_


End file.
